Kyoudannitaoreru
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Reituki. Reita, assassin très réputé pour une gang de rue assez puissante, ce ramasse un jour avec un apprenti trop pur et innocent sur les bras...
1. Chapter 1: Intro: One kill or antoher

L'homme se promenait dans les plus sombres rues de Tokyo, à cet heure ou plus personne n'ose sortir. Il faut avoué, toutefois, que ce quartier était des moins recommandable. On y descendait pour se cueillir un peu de plaisir, que ce soit les plaisirs de la chair ou encore les plaisirs artificiels par des substances illicites. Mais en ce moment, les rues étaient vides. On s'enfermait chez soi, on barrait les portes, barricadait les fenêtres...

C'était l'heure des règlements de compte. L'heure où les hommes de main des gangs de rue allaient gentil fermer les yeux pour de bon de ceux qui avait trahis le gang, ou de ceux qui nuisaient au gang. Ce n'était pas l'heure des grandes batailles bruyantes et sanglantes, mais l'heure de la subtilité, du calme et de la noirceur. Ces hommes, on les appelait les assassins, les démons ou encore les... shinigamis. Personne ne voulait se retrouver sur la liste noir d'un de ces démons meurtriers et sanguinaires.

Notre homme donc marchait en silence, ce faufilant d'ombre en ombre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était très connu dans le quartier. Comme personne pouvait se vanter de connaître son véritable nom, on le surnommait Bandera, nom qu'il donnait lui-même au bandeau qu'il portait en permanence sur son nez lorsqu'il était envoyé en mission, comme ça.

L'homme (enfin, homme... il n'avait que 22 ans, après tout...), arriva enfin à destination. Il y avait encore une lumière à l'étage, et les occupants semblaient très... afféré. Reita (après tout, c'était là son véritable nom... euh, pseudo... Bah ouais, les assassins, ils ont quarante mille pseudo pour protéger leur vrai nom...), Reita donc, poussa un soupir. Ça allait être trop facile. Il avait même pas droit à un petit challenge ce soir, que c'était triste... Le gang aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, quand même... Pourquoi fallait-il dérangé le shinigami du gang pour une tâche aussi facile? Non, mais c'est vrai! N'importe quel homme de main aurait pu régler cette tâche très facilement... Toutefois, l'homme au bandeau ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu une mission pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes...

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé la plus proche, et à l'aide de petit crochet et d'épingle, la débarra facilement et silencieusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les habitants du coin perdaient leur temps à barrer leur fenêtre comme ça. D'abord, s'ils n'étaient pas sur une liste noir, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Les shinigamis allaient pas tuer comme ça, uniquement pour le plaisir... Et puis, s'ils étaient sur une de ces fameuses listes, ce n'étaient pas une fenêtre barrée qui allaient leur sauver la vie. Enfin.

Il entra silencieusement dans la demeure, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses précautions. Au deuxième, c'était une bonne partie de jambe en l'air qui semblait se déroulé. Les entendre comme ça, si bruyant... Ça lui donnait presque mal au cœur. Notre homme n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé le sexe très amusant, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de tomber amoureux... Et ce manque d'amour lui venait sans doute de sa job, qu'il pratiquait déjà depuis ses 17 ans. Tuer, comme ça, sans d'autres raisons que l'ordre qu'on nous avait donné... ça élimine en nous tout ce qu'il y a d'humain, ne laissant que des monstres, que des... shinigamis. Du moins, c'est ce que Reita pensait.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre pour faire place à un spectacle... dégoutant. L'homme qui chevauchait ainsi une rousse était bien l'homme sur la photo qu'on lui avait donné. Il était d'ailleurs au bord de l'extase, mais il n'eut pas le temps de venir une dernière fois avant d'expirer dans un râle grave et douloureux. Il retomba, sans vie, s'écraser sur le corps de la belle jeune fille qui n'y comprenait rien.

«Anata? Anata? Ça va?»

Elle serra l'homme dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit la lame qui avait pénétré l'homme d'un bon dix centimètres. Elle resta figée, incapable de crier ou de faire quoique se soit. Elle regarda sans un mot l'homme en noir avec un bandeau blanc retirer doucement la lame du dos de l'homme, l'essuyer dans les couvertures du lit et... fixer la jeune femme avec une expression vide, sans vie.

Elle repoussa le cadavre qui reposait encore sur elle avant de se mettre à genoux devant l'assassin, les yeux pleins d'eau et complètement effrayée.

«Bandera»

«Ah, pitié! Quand est-ce que vous aller arrêter de me donner ce surnom horrible! C'est mon bandeau, qui s'appelle comme ça! Mon bandeau! Pas moi! Compris?»

La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise. Une étincelle venait d'apparaître dans les yeux du jeune homme. Son attitude en elle-même avait complètement changé. Il n'était plus le terrible assassin en mission, juste... l'homme derrière le bandeau. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme trop bien reconnu pour sa cruauté puisse encore avoir des réactions humaines. Mais... c'était bien. Elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir vivante ce soir...

Elle s'approcha de lui de façon tout à fait sensuel, mettant en valeur ses seins nus, ses hanches désirables et ses cuisses biens rondes. Elle était déjà prête; son homme n'avait pas eu le temps de la combler. N'importe quel homme aurait été complètement sous le charme et l'aurait sauté sans en demander plus.

«Alors... dites-moi comment je pourrais vous appeler. Moi, c'est Minako.»

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tout à fait charmeur. Reita recula d'un pas pour la détaillée de son regard noir ébène. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

«Désolé, mais les filles nues... Je trouve ça répugnant.»

La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer autre chose que déjà, Reita s'était approché, et avait planté sa dague en plein milieu de ses deux seins. La femme le regarda, surprise, lassa couler une unique larme, et s'effondra dans le lit, juste à côté du premier cadavre.

«Aller, tu peux pas te plaindre. Je suis même sûr que tu n'as même pas souffert. Je suis pas si cruel qu'on le dit hein... J'aime pas faire souffrir les gens...»

Il regarda un instant les deux cadavres, avant de relever sa manche droite. Une longue série d'entaille et de cicatrice à moitié guérit étaient visibles. Certaines semblaient être déjà là depuis des années, d'autres encore étaient tout récente. Après un léger soupir, Reita ajouta deux entailles à sa ''collection''.Il s'assura bien sûr de recouvrir ses plaies avant qu'une seule goutte de sang ne touche le sol, avant de fermer les yeux et de faire une courte prière pour les deux âmes qu'il venait de rendre aux ancêtres.


	2. Chapter 2: It's only an angel

Il était une heure de l'après-midi, et la rue dans laquelle je marchais maintenant était en tout point différente d'hier soir. Elle était pleine de monde qui circulait, qui faisait leur marcher, allait d'une boutique à un autre pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoins... On aurait vraiment dit un quartier tranquille, pas un quartier aussi dangereux qu'il ne l'était en réalité...

C'est que, voyez-vous, Tokyo était diviser en zone. Chaque zone était contrôlé par un gang, que se soit un gang de rue ou une organisation de Yakuza, le monde s'en fichait bien. Une chose sûr, c'est que chaque quartier était gouverné par le crime organisé, et que chaque groupe voulait sans cesse agrandir son territoire. Mais ce quartier, et particulièrement cette rue, était un ''no man's land''. Chaque groupe avait décidé que personne ne possèderait cet endroit complètement, mais chaque groupe y avait son représentant. Et nous, les shinigamis, vivaient tous dans ce quartier. Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité des autres et le jour, nous étions tous occupés par notre double-vie.

J'arrivai rapidement à la petite boutique de fleur qui appartenait à mon groupe. On s'appelait The Dark Rose, mais apparemment personne avait fait le lien avec notre petite entreprise de fleuriste. Mais personne ne voulait vraiment faire le lien. Après tout, nous étions le plus puissant des gangs de rue, et selon certains nous pouvions même rivalisé avec certains groupes de Yakuza. On nous craignait, et on était respecté. Certains diront que c'était ma faute... Pour ce que ça me changerait..

«Ah, Reita! Tu arrives plutôt tard, aujourd'hui.»

«Oui, j'ai veillé tard, hier. Mais j'ai eu ce nouveau jeu vidéo-là, tu en a entendu parler! Je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher avant les petites heures du matin. Le chef ne m'en veut pas trop, j'espère? »

«Je sais pas. Mais il m'a dit de te dire de monter le voir vers 15h.»

«15h? Ça doit pas être très pressant, alors...»

_Une nouvelle job pour ce soir? Déjà? C'est fou ce qu'il peut me faire poireauter pendant des semaines et ensuite me donner une tonne de mission en peu de temps..._

«Euh, excusez-moi, messieurs...»

Une vieille dame venait d'entrer, toute souriante. Reita s'approcha d'elle avec son plus beau sourire et ses plus belle manière.

«Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, madame?»

«Oui, mon garçon. Mon fils est à l'hôpital pour un accident, voyez-vous. Ah, mais ce n'est rien de bien grave! Juste quelques fractures, il s'en remettra bien vite. Sa femme a eu plus de chance, elle. Une charmante enfant, avec des cheveux pâles, comme les vôtres...»

La vieille continua ainsi à me raconter sa vie, toute heureuse. Ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait, je l'écoutais tout en préparant un beau bouquet des fleurs qu'on donne habituellement pour souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. Elle continuait encore à me parler de ses magnifiques petits enfant quand je la fis passer à la caisse. Elle s'en alla en souriant toujours, son beau bouquet dans les mains.

«Eh ben, parfois, à te regarder aller, je me demande si tu n'es pas trop humain pour...»

«Ta gueule, veux-tu?»

Tout le monde dans la boutique faisait partie du gang, et tout le monde savait bien sûr que j'étais leur shinigami. Ce poste me donnait bien sûr une autorité bien supérieur à celle de tous les autres membres, sauf peut-être le big boss. Mais je ne profitais jamais de cet autorité. Je restais souvent seul dans mon coin, sans trop parler, surtout dans les réunions du gang. Les autres avaient appris à ne pas trop m'approcher, craignant que je ne leur fasse quoique se soit. Et pourtant... Je n'étais pas plus fort qu'eux. J'étais humain, aussi, contrairement à ce que les autres croyaient. Seulement je ne voulais pas me faire d'ami.

Je savais que ma job était extrêmement dangereux. C'est pourquoi je prenais soin de camoufler mon autorité avec soin. Après tout, les shinigamis sont ceux qui font le plus de dommages chez les autres gangs. Sur un jeu d'échec, certains nous considérerait comme la reine. Je préfère nous considéré comme les fous. Mais une chose sûr, le but est de débarrasser les autres gangs de leur shinigami. Je savais donc qu'un jour ou l'autre, et sans doute bientôt, j'allais me faire tuer. 5 ans d'activité, c'était déjà énorme. J'étais trop connu pour mon propre bien. Seulement la mort ne me faisait pas peur. Je voulais seulement... que personne ne me pleure lorsque ce jour fatidique arrivera. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'ami, j'avais coupé tous les ponts avec ma famille, et je fuyais l'amour comme la peste.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de client cet après-midi, comme toujours. Notre job consistait surtout à s'occuper des plantes, des fleurs... Arroser, entretenir, mettre de l'engrais, enlever les mauvaises herbes... La plupart des membres s'arrangeaient pour travailler le moins possible dans cette terre, qu'ils trouvaient sale. Moi, j'adorais par dessus tout faire du jardinage, comme ça. Avoir les mains sales de terre permettaient de les laver du sang que j'avais fait verser. Est-ce que je regrettais mes meurtres? Non. Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, alors que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain...

15h sonna. Je me lavai les mains tout en laissant mon tablier au prochain qui me remplaça. Je montai aux deuxième étage, là où se trouvait nos bureaux. Je me demandais bien à quoi allait ressembler la tronche du prochain type que je devrais tuer... Je cognai deux petits à la porte et on vint m'ouvrir.

«Ah, tiens, Reita. Toujours à l'heure, comme je peux le voir.»

«Je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre, Otou-san.»

«Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais arrêter avec ces formalité, Reita. Appelle-moi seulement Aoi.»

«Comme vous le voudrez, Aoi.»

Le brun sourit avant de me faire signe d'approcher. L'appeler par son pseudo... Je ne me sentais pas encore assez haut dans la hiérarchie du groupe pour pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Mais c'est vrai que j'étais un peu sur une échelle à part...

Mon regard fut attiré par une petite boule blonde à côté du chef. La petite boule se révéla être un homme. Mais si petit, si frêle... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Il avait l'air bien trop pur pour faire partie d'un gang de rue. Il avait l'air... d'un ange. Oui, c'est ça, un ange. Le boss l'avait sans doute emmener ici pour s'amuser.

«Reita, mon chérie!»

Ah zut, je croyais qu'elle était pas là, celle-là, aujourd'hui... Elle me sauta dans les bras, commença à m'embrasser partout dans le cou et sur le visage...

«Uruha, lâche-le.»

Merci, le mari à la rescousse. Aoi devrait retenir sa femme plus souvent, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à me laver chaque jour pour faire disparaître son horrible parfum de femme...

«Bon, alors... Aoi. Qui est ma prochaine cible?»

«Ce garçon.»

La petite boule blonde releva la tête pour me faire un magnifique sourire. Mon coeur manqua un bon. Ses yeux... C'était vraiment une petite boule innocente et frêle. Je devais le tuer? Ça m'en coûtait, mais bon. D'accord. Je voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait de mal... D'un geste vif, je sortis ma dague de ma manche et me préparai à foncé.

«Euh, non, Reita. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Range ta dague.»

Je la rangeai d'un geste mécanique. Alors quoi, poison? Étranglement? Il voulait quand même pas que je le flingue en plein jour? Mon flingue, il est que pour les cas d'extrême urgence...

«Je ne veux pas que tu le tue, je veux que tu l'entraînes. »

Je le regardai d'un air franchement interrogateur. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu?

«Je veux que tu fasse de lui notre prochain shinigami. Tu commences à être trop connu. Lorsqu'il sera prêt à prendre ta place, je te paierai un billet simple pour la destination de ton choix, et tu pourras vivre le restant de tes jours en paix.»

«C'est une blague? C'est un gamin!»

«J'ai 21 ans.»

C'était la petite boule blonde qui avait parler. Il s'approcha de moi, toujours son sourire angélique aux lèvres, et s'inclina légèrement devant moi. Je reculai, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi mon cœur débattait autant?

«Appelez-moi Ruki. Prenez-soin de moi, Reita-sensei.»

«Sen... Non, non, Reita, ça suffit. D'ailleurs, je peux pas t'enseigner.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Tu as déjà vu du sang? Tu as déjà vu souffrir quelqu'un? Je peux pas t'enseigner comment tuer un type, merde, c'est pas des choses qui s'apprennent!»

Le dénommé Ruki baissa la tête, je vis qu'il avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

«Vous ne savez rien de moi, Reita-sensei. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu.»

«De toute façon, Reita, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est un ordre. Je te donne 2 semaines. Dans 2 semaines, on donneras au môme sa première cible. »

«Je suis pas un môme!»

Le gamin s'essuya les yeux. C'était pitoyable. Comment j'allais faire pour faire de lui une machine à tuer? Bon, je savais bien que j'aurais pu apprendre à n'importe qui comment être un bon shinigami, mais lui... Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas transformer un ange en monstre.

«Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez, Reita-sensei. J'ai peut-être l'air fragile, mais attendez de me connaître véritablement avant de vous faire une idée. Je suis loin d'être un ange.»

«...Commence d'abord par enlever ce sensei ridicule. »

Je poussai un profond soupir. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser. Tant pis, j'allais ruiner la vie de ce gamin. Et après, j'allais pouvoir m'éclipser refaire ma vie au Mexique. Si je ne mourrais pas avant, je suis sûr que je pourrais me faire engager comme assassin dans un gang de là-bas... Après tout, on ne se recycle pas.

«Suis-moi, on va commencer ton entraînement.»


	3. Chapter 3: First day for the apprentice!

«Alors, alors, alors! Dis-moi, Reita-sensei, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la première journée d'entraînement!»

«Prochaine fois que tu m'appelles sensei, je te promets que tu survivras pas à ton prochain repas.»

«D'accord, Reita-sensei.»

Je me retournai vers lui, près à lui asséner un bon coup de poing dans les côtes, mais son sourire me figea. Je pouvais pas frapper quelqu'un d'aussi beau... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, tout d'un coup? Moi qui peut aisément tuer n'importe qui de sang froid, j'arrive même plus à battre un gamin pour le faire taire?

Je lui tournai le dos pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé. Je me dirigeai dans l'arrière boutique pour ouvrir ma case et en sortir un second tablier à effigie de la boutique. Je le jetai négligemment dans les bras de l'ange.

«Enfile ça.»

«C'est quoi?»

«Ton uniforme de travail.»

«Pourquoi il est blanc? Je croyais que, pour faire subtil, fallait s'habiller en noir...»

«Tu crois que c'est subtil, le noir, quand il fait jour comme ça?»

«C'est vrai que les hommes en noirs le jour sont effrayants...»

Imbécile! Dans pas longtemps, la population entière de Tokyo tremblera sur ton passage, et tu n'auras besoin de craindre personne...

«Reita-sensei... j'arrive pas à l'attacher en arrière...»

«...»

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré. Je m'approchai donc de lui pour attacher son tablier. Je me retrouvai si proche que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son shampoing... Mmmm si bon... Inconsciement, je m'étais peut-être un peu trop approcher.

«Reita-sensei?»

Sa voix me réveilla. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris? D'un geste vif, je sortis ma dague pour en passer la lame juste sur son cou, assez prêt pour que le métal touche sa peau, sans toutefois le blesser. Je restai là quelques secondes, espérant le sentir trembler, puis relâcher ma prise.

«Règle numéro 1: ne laisse jamais personne s'approcher dans ton dos.»

«Hai!»

«Tu n'avais pas peur?»

«Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme-ci vous alliez me tuer. Me faire un peu mal, peut-être, mais sans plus.»

«Tu n'as pas peur de la douleur?»

Son petit visage d'ange s'assombrit pour la première.

«Je ne ressens plus rien de toute façon. J'ai déjà trop souffert.»

Il me refit un autre de ses sourires totalement craquant, si bien que je dû détourner la tête. Ce gamin me rendait fou, et je savais pas pourquoi.

«Suis-moi»

Je l'emmenai dans l'atelier adjacent la boutique. Là, je le fis m'attendre bien sagement pendant que j'allais chercher un paquet de fleur différente.

«Tu as déjà fait des arrangements de fleurs?»

«Non...»

«Alors écoute bien, je vais t'expliquer comment on fait.»

«Mais, Reita-sensei...»

«Oui?»

«Pourquoi?»

«Pourquoi quoi?»

«Pourquoi on fait des arrangements de fleurs? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le job de...»

«La ferme. Tu prononces ce mot le plus rarement possible, d'accord? D'ailleurs, ta job a temps plein ;a partir de maintenant, ce sera fleuriste. Et tu n'as pas de job à temps partiel, d'accord? »

«Je comprends pas...»

Je poussai un soupir, exaspéré.

«Notre job est véritablement dangereux. Tous les autres gangs veulent se débarrasser de nous en priorité. C'est pourquoi ton identité est plus qu'essentiel à protéger. Personne ne doit savoir qui tu es réellement.»

«C'est vrai que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un... enfin, qu'il y en avait un qui s'appelait Reita.»

«Reita n'est qu'un simple fleuriste, tout comme Ruki. La population s'occupera de te donner un nom quand tu commenceras à être connu. »

«Quel nom on t'a donné, à toi?»

«Tu le sauras bien assez vite...»

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa assez rapidement. Ruki était un bon élève, du moins, pour ce qui est d'apprendre comment faire de beau bouquet de fleur, ainsi que quel fleur est préférable pour qu'elle occasion. Sur ce point-là, je n'avais pas de doute. Le gamin ferait un excellent fleuriste.

Vers les 18h, je fus obligé de le traîner chez moi. Il n'avait pas d'appartement encore, étant nouveau dans le coin, et Aoi ne me laissa pas le choix. Uruha me proposa tout de même d'aller dormir chez elle si le gamin s'annonçait trop énervant... Offre que je déclinai, bien sûr. Je savais comment elle voudrait me faire payer pour la nuit, mais je pouvais pas... Les filles me dégoûtent... Et puis, ça reste la femme du big boss.

J'eus le bonheur de découvrir que le gamin cuisinait très bien. Enfin je pouvais manger autre chose que des nouilles instantanée! Parce que vous vous imaginiez surtout pas que je cuisinais, hein? Quand même... Je me tiens le plus loin possible de la cuisine...

«Dit, Reita-sensei... Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir un assassin?»

«On ne veut pas devenir assassin, ce sont seulement les circonstances qui nous emmène à ce point.»

«... Quels étaient tes circonstances?»

«Écoute, gamin, j'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie!»

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Mais j'étais pas sur le point de le rompre. Pour une fois que je retrouvais mon silence...

«Mon père m'a toujours battu depuis que je suis jeune. Ma mère ne m'a jamais protégé, elle avait bien trop peur de se faire taper dessus à son tour. Je crois bien que j'ai faillit mourir plusieurs fois...»

Merde, pourquoi il commençait à me raconter sa vie, comme ça? Au moins, la petite vieille de tout à l'heure était sympathique... Mais j'avais pas besoin d'écouter les problèmes d'un gamin!

«Puis un jour, un assassin est venu tuer mon père. Il venait de finir de me battre, en plus. Je devais avoir quelques côtes cassées, parce que j'avais de la misère à respirer. Lorsque l'assassin est arrivé, il a tué mon père, et moi je suis resté sur le sol parce que j'avais trop mal pour me relever. Avant de partir, il a déposer une couverture sur mon corps et a fait une courte prière. J'imagine qu'il a cru que j'allais mourir de mes blessures... Mais tu sais, j'ai vu son visage. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu en voir. Je suis sûr que cet homme, c'était Bandera.»

J'aurais du l'achever à ce moment-là, ce gamin...

«Alors quoi? Tu l'idolâtres, maintenant? C'est ton héro et tu veux faire comme lui? Souvent, on sauve pas la vie des gens en en assassinant d'autre.»

«Je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y aura toujours des assassins et que la majorité d'entre eux ne prendront pas les mêmes précaution de Bandera. Lui au moins il tu de façon à ce que la victime n'est pas le temps de souffrir, et prend soin de leur âme et de leur dignité. Ces personnes mourront de toute façon, alors vaut mieux qu'ils meurent de la meilleure façon possible...»

Mais ce gamin est un imbécile ou quoi? On est des assassins, pas des prêtres!

«Tu commenceras bien vite à déchanter.»

«Dit Reita-sensei... On va commencer le vrai entraînement, demain?»

«Ce soir. Prépare-toi parce que tu n'auras pas grand temps de dormir avant d'aller travailler à la boutique, demain.»

«Hai!»

Mais comment il pouvait sourire comme ça? Je suis vraiment tombé sur un imbécile heureux...


	4. Chapter 4: The Target

Je crois que, dans un sens, j'avais espérer que le môme se montre vraiment nul. J'aurais pu, ainsi, avoir une excellente raison de demander au big boss de nous débarrasser de lui, ou au moins de me prendre un autre apprenti un peu plus doué que lui. Mais au fil des jours, je dû avouer que le kid avait du talent. Et pas juste pour faire des beaux bouquets.

Je passais mes nuits à l'entraîner. Je lui apprenais comment marcher dans les ombres et silencieusement, comment ouvrir les serrures des portes et des fenêtres, comment manipuler la dague, le poison, le pistolet... Le combat à main nu aussi, on sait jamais. Il montrait une telle ardeur à s'entraîner, il m'écoutait avec tant d'attention que s'en était presque troublant. Il voulait vraiment devenir un assassin? Il voulait vraiment passé une partie de sa vie à enlever celle des autres? J'arrivais pas à comprendre comment on pouvait vouloir devenir un assassin... On le devenait par circonstance, c'est tout...

Enfin, j'avais beau lui enseigner toutes les bases requises, je ne pouvais pas lui enseigner le plus important: tuer. Tuer de sang froid et sans regret. Parce que, voyez-vous, je suis pas du genre à prendre un passant et à demander à mon apprenti de le tuer sans d'autre intérêt que de le former, ce serait bien trop cruel.

Au bout de deux semaines, le big boss nous convoqua tous les deux. C'était le jour J, le soir du premier meurtre pour ce cher petit ange. Je laissai entrer le blondinet en premier. Uruha, trop heureuse de voir son beau shinigami entrer (à lire, moi), sauta sur le premier du bord (Ruki) pour commencer à l'embrasser. Au moins, le môme avait comme bénéfice de pouvoir m'empêcher de subir l'attaque de la femme du boss à chaque fois que je monte le voir, c'était bien^^.

«Onee-sama, s'il vous plait...»

Ruki essayait de se dégager, le visage complètement rouge. J'étais prêt à parier que ce type était encore puceau. Non, mais regarder-le, rougir en se faisait embrasser par la femme du boss... Il ne devait avoir aucune expérience, ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rendait heureux, de savoir que personne d'autre ne l'avait encore toucher?

«Qu'est-ce que... Reita! C'est pas juste! C'est toi que je...»

«Écoute, Uruha-sama, je t'ai dit mille fois que les femmes ne m'intéresse, alors retourne voir ton mari. Il va finir par me jalouser et j'ai pas envie de l'avoir à dos.»

«C'est plutôt moi qui ne voudrait pas avoir un shinigami à dos, Reita. Enfin, approcher, tous les deux. Voici la photo de votre cible de se soir.»

Nous nous approchâmes pour voir la petite photo. Je le reconnu immédiatement, puisqu'il faisait partie de notre gang. Pourquoi on devait le tuer, alors?

«Mais c'est Kai? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour qu'on le tue?»

«Nous avons appris qu'il faisait de l'espionnage pour le gang d'Alice Nine. Il se serait fortement entiché d'un des leurs, Nao, je crois... Bref, il lui a déjà fourni de nombreuses informations sur nos activités, dont ton identité, Rei. Vous devez le tuer en vitesse, ce soir-même, ensuite, tu partiras. J'ai déjà réservé tes billets pour le Mexique. C'est bien là que tu comptais te rendre, non?»

Je hochai la tête. Ce sale traître... Je devenais presque parano juste pour protéger mon identité et un ami va me vendre? Chiant! Enfin, c'est pas comme-ci ça changeait quelque chose, puisque ma retraite était déjà prévu.

«Kai...»

Ruki semblait pensif. Montrait-il enfin un peu de peur? Je le sentais trembler à côté de moi. Mais vu le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage, c'était plus un sourire d'excitation qu'autre chose...

Nous passèrent la soirée en silence, aiguisant nos dagues et revérifiant notre matériel pour être sûr que tout était en ordre. Minuit sonna. Je lui refilai un bandeau noir pour qu'il en couvre ses cheveux blonds (on n'a pas idée de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur-là quand on veut devenir un assassin?), puis installai mon Bandera sur mon nez.

Lorsqu'il me vit ainsi, avec le visage à moitié camouflé, il me fit un grand sourire trop craquant.

«Je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais sûr que c'était toi.»

«Et si t'étais un môme normal, tu voudrais me tuer pour venger ton père.»

Je lui tournai le dos pour sortir dehors quand je sentis deux mains s'enrouler autour de mon corps et une petite joue se coller dans mon dos.

«Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à quelqu'un.»

«C'est pas comme-ci tu allais me tuer.»

«As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un, Rei?»

Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça... Ce n'était pas exactement désagréable...

«Non.»

«As-tu déjà été aimé par quelqu'un?»

La question qui tue. Je gardai silence un instant. Merde, pourquoi les larmes me venaient-elles aux yeux?

«Non.»

«C'est ça, alors, tes circonstances? Tu te sens seul, on ne t'accorde jamais d'attention, sauf quand tu es seul avec ta victime et qu'elle essai d'implorer ta pitié?»

«J'ai horreur de la pitié.»

«Pourquoi continue-tu à tuer, Rei? Pourquoi, même après, tu continueras à tuer?»

«Parce que c'est ce qui me rend vivant.»

Ruki me lâcha enfin. C'est qu'il était trop proche, je commençais à avoir chaud, moi! Je lui lancé un regard courroucé.

«On a perdu trop de temps. Viens maintenant, c'est l'heure de tuer. »

«Hai!»

Encore son sourire joyeux. Non, mais! On allait pas faire une joyeuse partie de chasse, tout de même!

Ça faisait trois jours que Kai n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait dû avoir peur que sa trahison ne soit remarqué et était donc aller se réfugier chez un de ses nouveaux potes. Là où il était le plus susceptible de se retrouver... C'était chez Nao. Et bingo. Là, dans la chambre au deuxième étage (pourquoi toutes les chambres sont au deuxième?), deux personnes dormaient dans le même lit, confortablement collé l'un à l'autre.

Je fis signe à Ruki. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et d'un geste vif, il enfonça sa lame dans le dos du plus proche. Le pauvre n'aura même pas eu le temps de se réveiller qu'il était déjà mort. Le choc réveilla toutefois le second. C'est donc un Kai tout endormi et torse nu qui se leva légèrement des couvertures.

«Nao? Nao, ça va?»

Comme Ruki et moi étions plus ou moins dans l'ombre, il ne nous remarqua pas immédiatement. Il secoua son amant avant d'apercevoir le liquide sombre qui venait tâché les dras blanc. Il se leva d'un bond, fouillant l'obscurité et s'arrêtant pour me fixer dans les yeux...

«Bandera...pourquoi...»

«Fais pas l'innocent. Traître.»

«Reita... Tu es mon ami, tu peux pas me faire ça...»

«Ami? Si tu étais resté avec nous, je ne serais même pas là, se soir. Mais tu es allé voir ailleurs... les Alice, en plus! Le môme.»

«Compris!»

Kai pleurait. Il nous suppliait de lui laisser une seconde, nous promettant de l'argent, des femmes, du pouvoir... Il était ridicule. Mon petit blondinet s'approcha de lui, posa sa douce petit main sur la joue du traître et lui fit un magnifique sourire d'ange.

«Tu ne souffriras pas longtemps, Kai, je te le promet.»

Kai se calma légèrement. Qui ne se calmerait pas devant la beauté angélique du môme? Mais à peine s'était-il un peu détendu que son corps se figea, avant de retomber sur le lit, mort. J'avais cru, au début, que le môme ne ferai pas un bon assassin. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais tord. Avec sa beauté ensorcelante, il pourra facilement se débarrasser de n'importe quel homme sur cet terre. Il se releva et se tourna vers moi. Je dois avouer avoir eu peur pour la première fois de ma vie. Le bandeau qui couvrait ces cheveux s'était défait et était tombé. La dague à la main et la lumière de la lune traversant la fenêtre qui éclairait son dos... On aurait dit un véritable ange de la mort. Le gamin était devenu un véritable shinigami. Faisant face à ses deux premières victimes, il fit une légère prière avant de se détourner, sans regret.

Le lendemain, la mort de Kai et de Nao circula très vite dans tout le quartier. On parlait déjà de la naissance d'un nouvelle légende, l'apprenti de Bandera. Déjà, son nom commençait à circuler sur les lèvres: The Fallen Angel.


	5. Chapter 5: Last nigth for the shinigami

Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir une fois que nous avions rejoint mon appartement. L'image de Ruki priant pour l'âme des deux morts étaient encore trop forte dans mon esprit pour que j'arrive à fermer l'oeil. Au moins, j'étais rassuré; il allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans moi. Bientôt, sa légende allait être aussi puissante que la mienne. Je pouvais donc prendre ma retraite du Japon et aller me faire tuer au Mexique...

Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je m'habillai pour aller me promener à l'extérieur. Les rues étaient encore vides; les boutiques n'ouvriraient pas avant 3h encore. J'aimais bien profiter de cette tranquillité relative qu'offrait l'aube. Le silence était complet, on se sentait complètement seul au monde. Mais il y avait cette atmosphère lourde et pénible qui vous faisait sentir petit fasse à l'immensité du monde.

Un bruit résonna alors dans le silence et je me figeai pour mieux entendre ce que c'était. Un bruit de pas. Pas de toute, quelqu'un s'approchait de ma position. Le pas, léger et subtil, était toutefois trop fort pour mon ouïe aiguisée. Mais le petit bruit de pas s'arrêta bien vite. Les rencontres à cet heure de la nuit était toujours synonyme de meurtre. Valait mieux rencontrer personne, alors. Toutefois, je savais que la personne en question avait fait exprès pour que je l'entende, tout comme elle avait fait exprès de s'en aller sans me croiser. …

J'éclatai simplement de rire, d'un rire sans joie, mais sans soucie, sans peur et sans regret. Je rentrai chez moi, surpris de voir que le petit Ruki était réveillé.

«T'étais parti où?»

«Me promener. J'arrivais pas à dormir. Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt.»

Il hocha la tête, avant de me tendre les bras. Avec un léger soupir, je m'assis à côté de lui et il se rendormit rapidement en posant la tête sur mon épaule. Il avait l'air tellement innocent, comme ça... Habituellement, je l'aurais repoussé, mais... C'était une des dernières fois que je le voyais, et je voulais profiter de sa présence au maximum. Je me couchai à côté de lui, et finis par m'endormir en écoutant le doux rythme de sa respiration.

L'après-midi fut semblable à tous les précédents après-midi. Je saute le matin, puisque nous nous sommes réveillés très tard, comme toujours. Enfin, une fois arrivé à la boutique, Aoi nous demanda immédiatement un rapport. Je le luis fit le plus rapidement possible, trop désireux que j'étais de fuir le regard d'Uruha qui ne cessait de pleurer. Mais c'est qu'elle pouvait être chiante, celle-là, parfois...

Une fois le rapport terminé, nous pûmes retourner à la boutique continuer à faire des jolies bouquets pour ces petites vieilles qui allaient visiter leurs proches à l'hôpital ou pour ces jeunes tourtereaux qui croyaient ce faire moins rejeter par leur douce s'il leur offrait un bouquet de rose. J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs. Elles ont un odeur calme et relaxante, qui vous donne envie de vous rouler dans l'herbe et de regarder le ciel pour compter les nuages.

Vint l'heure de fermer la boutique, puis celle de mon dernier souper... au Japon. Ruki était partit plus tôt pour des soi-disant course à faire. Avant de partir, je me fis moi-même un bouquet de fleur, sans trop savoir ce que j'allais en faire. Le donner à Ruki, peut-être? Je n'étais pas si fleur bleu, tout de même. Oui, j'avais développer une forte attirance vers le gamin, mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour faire pousser ça plus loin. Après tout, c'était ma dernière journée ici...

Lorsque j'entrai chez moi, la table était déjà mise et deux chandelles en éclairaient le centre. Le gamin me sauta dans les bras, tout joyeux.

«Okaeri!»

«Ta... tadaima.»

Surpris? Oui, je l'étais. Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Je me préparais à passer ma dernière soirée devant la télé à écouter un film, pas... à un souper hyper romantique préparé par mon élève. Il me prit les fleurs des mais en souriant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue, puis fila vers la cuisine pour les mettres dans un pot d'eau.

«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait un bouquet style enterrement?»

«Je pourrais pas te dire...»

«Bon, aller, viens manger. J'ai préparé tous tes mets préférés^^.»

«I... Itadakimasu.»

Le repas fut excellent. Tous les meilleurs mets japonais rassemblés dans la même assiette. Mais c'était encore meilleur puisque j'étais en compagnie du gamin. Juste son sourire suffisait à égayer ma soirée. Vers la fin du repas, je ne pus en supporter davantage...

«Rei... tu pleures?»

Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison. Oui, je pleurais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pleurais. Mon petit blondinet vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et essuya délicatement mes larmes avec ses petites mains. Il ne dit rien, toutefois, sachant très bien que nous n'aurions sans doute jamais plus l'occasion de se revoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit alors mais je me surpris à chercher ses lèvres. Devinant mon intention, mon beau gamin blond vint coller ses lèvres aux miennes, d'abord doucement, puis dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Je sentis sa langue caresser la mienne dans une danse que je rejoignis bientôt. J'avais mal au coeur, je ne voulais pas... Mais mes mains serraient fort ses bras pour coller son petit corps contre le mien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se décolle, j'avais besoin de sa chaleur, de son attention, de son amour... Il mit malheureusement fin à notre baiser, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter là. Je commençai à embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues... Il passait délicatement ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'encourageant à continuer.

«Rei...»

«Hm...»

«Rei, pas dans la cuisine...»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne me rejetait pas. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir seulement il ne me rejetait pas. Je laissai tombé un grand soupir, heureux, avant de le prendre dans mes bras comme s'il ne pesait rien et de l'entraîner vers notre chambre. Il se coucha sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui et entreprenant rapidement de défaire les boutons de ma chemise pour m'en débarrasser. Je lui otai rapidement son chandail, et soupirai d'aise en sentant sa peau contre ma peau. Sa peau si blanche, si douce... la peau d'un ange. Je le vis fermai les yeux et étouffai quelques gémissements alors que je commençai à m'occuper de son corps, embrassant son beau torse nu et m'arrêtant pour jouer avec ses petits tétons roses. Je descendis tranquillement, encourager par ses mains qui caressait mes cheveux et ses petits gémissements étouffés. Je le débarrassai de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer et m'apprêtai à continuer lorsqu'il me repoussa. Je le regardai d'un air interdit.

«C'est pas juste s'il y a que moi qui s'amuse...»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement alors qu'il me poussait pour que je me couche. Je le laissai se débattre un instant avec ma ceinture avant de lui donner un coup de main, riant de son petit air exaspéré. Puis il prit mon membre entier dans sa petite bouche et là je ne pus m'empêcher d'arrêter de rire au profit d'un long gémissement. C'est qu'il était doué, le môme! Et s'il continuait trop longtemps... Je sentis le plaisir monté, de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas venir comme ça. Je le voulais, lui. Maintenant. Je crois qu'il sentit mon désir puisqu'il s'arrêta et me tourna le dos, avant de me regarder par dessus son épaule d'un air trop désirable...

«S'il te plait...»

Il n'avait pas besoin de me prier... Je léchai d'abord mes doigts pour pouvoir le préparer sans trop lui faire mal. Il ne retenait plus maintenant ses nombreux gémissements, à mon plus grand bonheur. Lorsque j'entrai en lui, je l'entendis crier mon nom, puis encore et encore à chacun de mes coups de bassins. Notre manège dura, le temps que moi et lui atteignons le summum du plaisir, ensemble.

Je me couchai à côté de lui, haletant, mais heureux, et il vint se lover dans mes bras. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de recommencer à couler, mais je m'arrangeai pour ne pas qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je voulais rester encore. C'est con comme je n'avais jamais craint rien avant. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à personne de peur de les rendre triste si je partais, mais maintenant je ne voulais plus partir parce que je ne supporterais pas de vivre loin de lui. Vivre... Il devait encore vivre. Je ne devais pas rester ici. Je le repoussai tranquillement avant de m'habiller.

«Où tu vas?»

«Juste prendre l'air. Ne m'attends pas et recouche toi, Ruki.»

«Rei, approche.»

Je m'approchai. Nous échangeâmes un dernier long baiser langoureux, puis il me laissa partir. Était-ce le fruit de mon imagination où il avait compris? Avant de quitter l'appartement pour de bon, je déposa i mon bandera sur la table de cuisine, puis je sortis en silence.

À l'extérieur, l'atmosphère était encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Je marchai vite, voulant mettre un maximum de distance entre le petit Ruki endormit et moi. Après même pas une dizaine de minute, une voix me força à m'arrêter. J'étais arrivé dans le parc, au pied d'un grand cerisier tout juste bourgeonnant.

«C'est un bel endroit pour mourir, n'est-ce pas, Bandera? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Reita des Dark Rose. »

«J'aurais préféré attendre que le cerisier soit en fleur. C'est si beau, les fleurs... Mais tu ne voudras pas attendre, n'est-ce pas, Mad Clown? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Shou des Alice. »

«Comment peux-tu savoir...»

«C'est pas difficile de faire le lien. Personne ne connaît ma véritable identité, sauf les membres de mon gang, et il n'y a que Kai qui nous a trahis pour les Alice.»

«C'est toi qui a tué Nao alors...»

«Oui.»

Mensonge. Je ne devais pas lui laisser savoir que j'avais déjà un remplaçant. Je devais tout faire pour que Ruki soit encore en sécurité, du moins, pour le plus grand nombre de temps possible.

«Alors je n'ai que deux fois plus de raison de te tuer.»

«Avons-nous seulement une raison de tuer tous ses gens, Mad Clown? Outre la paye, qu'est-ce que tuer t'apportes?»

«Le sentiment d'être encore en vie.»

«Alors tu es comme moi; nous sommes tout deux dans l'erreur. Il doit y avoir d'autre façon de se sentir vivant. Il y en a d'autre. »

«Je m'en fiche! Je ne connais que celle-là. »

«Nao et Kai l'avait compris. L'amour est la seul chose qui nous fait vraiment sentir vivant. C'est un sentiment plus fort que le meurtre et ce n'est pas éphémère. Une fois que tu as tout partagé avec l'autre... Le simple fait de le voir, de sentir son odeur ou d'entendre son coeur battre est suffisant pour te faire sentir vivant.»

«Foutaise! Maintenant tais-toi!»

«Pourquoi ne me réduis-tu pas au silence, tout simplement? Après tout, tu es venu pour ça, non?»

«Et tu n'as pas peur. Toi qui a tué tant de gens, tu n'as pas peur de la mort?»

«Non. On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Aller. Finissons-en vite. Tu serais gentil de ne pas trop me faire souffrir.»

«Tu ne comptes pas te défendre?»

«Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera un autre. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Dépêche-toi, veux-tu? Le soleil va finir par se lever et on devra remettre ça à demain.»

Je me penchai pour cueillir une petite fleur sur le sol. Je sentis son doux parfum un moment, avant de me tourner vers le cerisier. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis clairement le métal froid déchiré ma peau et s'enfoncer loin, dans la bas du dos. Je retins un cris de douleur avant de m'effondrer au sol, mais je gardai quand même les yeux fermés.

«Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me laisser souffrir.»

«Désolé, ma main a glissé et j'ai raté ma cible.»

Je sentais le sourire dans sa voix. La nuit allait sans doute être plus longue que ce que j'avais escompter. Je retins toutefois tout cris ou larme, ne voulant pas lui laisser ce plaisir. La dague rentra a plusieurs reprise dans mon ventre, mon torse, mon dos, mes côtes. Je ne pouvais que me rouler en boule et prier pour être rapidement libéré de la douleur. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais vint un moment où se fut le noir totale, puis je ne me souviens plus de rien.


	6. Chapter 6：Épilogue: I'll wait

Inutile de dire que Ruki n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait attendu, longtemps, que son amant revienne enfin. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il en était persuadé. Seulement... il n'avait pas trouvé la force de retenir son bel amant. L'assassin avait déjà décider de ce qu'il allait faire, donc qu'importe ce que l'apprenti dirait, ça ne changerait sans doute rien.

Le soleil était pas encore lever que le jeune shinigami se leva pour s'habiller. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait retrouver son amant à l'extérieur. Il le repèrerait de loin, crierait son nom pour qu'il se retourne et irait lui sauter dans les bras... Ah, c'est beau les rêves. Mais c'est triste, puisqu'ils ne durent qu'un instant et qu'ils ne se réalisent jamais...

Le blondinet se traîna dans la cuisine, sans grand appétit. Il se figea un instant en voyant le fameux Bandera sur la table, précieusement plié. Exactement comme un cadeau d'adieu. Mais Ruki n'osa pas le touché. Il ne lui appartenait pas, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait aller, mais au grand assassin, Bandera. Pas à la petite légende naissante qu'il représentait.

Il s'empressa de sortir à l'extérieur. Où pouvait bien aller son Reita à cette heure-ci de la nuit? Probablement là où il y a des fleurs, mais pas à la boutique. Restait le parc et le cimetière. Mais les fleurs du cimetière étaient, pour la majorité, aussi morte que les habitants de l'endroit. Il devait sans doute préféré les fleurs encore vivante... Le parc, donc.

Bingo. Lorsque Ruki y arriva, il vit une silhouette debout près du cerisier. Il s'approcha tranquillement, pas sûr si c'était son Reita, avant de s'arrêter en voyant la dague dans la main de la silhouette et... une masse informe sur le sol. L'homme debout donna de petit coup de pied sur la forme pour s'assurer que c'était bien mort, avant d'éclater de rire. Ruki recommença à avancer, silencieusement. Il avait bien reconnu son Reita sur le sol...

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, Shou se retourna rapidement.

«Qui est là?»

«Personne d'autre que toi, moi, et lui.»

Ruki s'avança doucement, et l'Alice fut figé un instant devant sa beauté effrayante sous le clair de lune. La douce lumière lunaire semblait se refléter dans ses cheveux blonds, sur sa peau pâle et innocente, dans ses yeux...

«Tu devrais t'en aller, gamin, c'est pas une heure où il fait bon traîner dans les rues...»

«Je suis pas un gamin.»

Ruki dépassa l'Alice et s'agenouilla près de son Reita. Il vérifia sa respiration, son pouls... Rien a faire, il était trop tard. Il lui ferma les yeux avant de faire une légère prière, se foutant littéralement de l'Alice derrière lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

«Je pris pour lui, ce que tu n'as sans doute pas fait.»

«On s'en fout, de prier. Dieu existe même pas de toute façon.»

«C'est ta raison pour manquer de respect à un être humain? Le tuer lentement, prendre le temps de le faire bien souffrir... Parce qu'il n'existe pas de Dieu pour te punir?»

«Bah ouais. »

«Et si je te disais que Dieu existe et qu'il peut envoyer ses anges...»

Shou recula d'un pas, effrayé. Ruki sortit sa dague, tournant toujours le dos à l'autre assassin. Il ne comptait pas se laisser tuer comme Rei l'avait fait. Lui tenait à la vie, et il voulait vivre longtemps, pleinement, en l'honneur de celui qui l'avait entraîné... de celui qui l'avait aimé, et qu'il avait aimé... Il regarda l'autre assassin par dessus son épaule. Il en avait quasiment pitié. C'était un faible, un lâche qui ne comprendra jamais le véritable sens du mot meurtre. C'était même pas la peine de gaspiller son énergie pour lui.

Une fois que la lame de jeune blondinet fut teinte du sang de celui qui avait tué son amant, il rentra chez lui sans regarder en arrière.

Un homme regardait tranquillement la télé lorsqu'il aperçu un ange passé devant sa fenêtre. Intrigué, et surtout subjugué par la beauté qu'il avait pu voir, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Un spectacle magnifique l'attendait. Mais alors qu'il commençait à détailler la beauté de l'homme aux cheveux blonds en face de lui, il s'écroula, la bouche ouverte en un cris silencieux et les yeux vides à jamais.

Ruki entra dans la maison, enjambant l'homme comme-ci de rien n'était.

«Tu vois, Rei? Je me suis encore améliorer. Je suis sûr que je t'ai dépassé, maintenant. Dans les rues, on ne parle plus du puissant Bandera. On ne fait plus que chuchoter le nom du Fallen Angel, de peur qu'il ne décide de prendre votre vie parce que vous avez oser dire son nom. Moi, je ne me laisserai pas mourir comme tu es mort. Je continuerai à vivre... jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Tu m'attendras encore, n'est-ce pas? Je viendrai te rejoindre, un jour...»

Il parlait simplement au bandeau accroché autour de son poignet. Puisqu'il est dit que quelqu'un peut transféré son âme à un objet auquel il tient vraiment beaucoup, Ruki chérissait le Bandera comme-ci s'était son plus précieux trésor.

Il regarda un instant le ciel par la fenêtre. Une étoile brillait vraiment plus que les autres et en fixant cet étoile, Ruki crut entendre la voix de son amant...

«Je t'attendrai.»

Owaru. The End. La fin.


End file.
